choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
La Huerta
-'La Huerta' is a Caribbean island in the Greater Antilles where ten students win a free trip to in the Endless Summer series It is home to unique flora and fauna found no where else. According to Jake and Estela's mother, there are rumors it is used as a base for criminal schemes and illegal experiments. These rumors are later confirmed to be true. The personal office of Everett Rourke is located here. La Huerta is also the native home of the Vaanti people, also known as the "Watchers". They have their own unique language, beliefs, judicial system, and hierarchy. The leader of the Vaanti is Varyyn, who takes on the name "Elyyshar". Geography La Huerta at first glance appears to be nothing but a tropical paradise, but is revealed to be home to several contradictory ecosystems. The southern and western sides of the island are indeed covered in the lush jungle one would expect from a tropical region. The jungles give way to sandy beaches near the sea and rocky outcrops near Mount Atropo. These foothills hide an alpine climate, complete with pine trees and snow. The northwestern side of the island is given over completely to a rugged alpine climate, with deep snowbanks and temperatures so low that the surface of Lake Tethys is permanently frozen. At the center of the island lies the volcano, Mount Atropo. The volcano is active, although numerous warning systems were put in place in the event of an eruption. We also get to explore in Book 3, Chapter 2 an area called Colonnade Cove, which is a cluster of Vaanti villages, and in it is a market. In Book 3, the group ventures to Neptune's Cove, which is famous for being a secret rendezvous point for lovers. Captain Malatesta describes it as "A great place to show a wench a good time". Places Elyystel ES Vaanti Tree Village.jpg|Tree Village Vaanti Village Day.png|Vaanti Village: Day Vaanti Village Night.png|Vaanti village: Night Vaanti Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room Sharktooth Isle Sharktooth Isle Day.png|Day Sharktooth Isle Night.png|Night Sharktooth Mansion Day.png|Mansion (Day) Sharktooth Mansion Night.png|Mansion (Night) Quarr'tel View of the Quarr'tel (Day).png|View of Quarr'tel (Day) View of the Quarr'tel (Night).png|View of Quarr'tel (Night) Other Places Rourke's office after solving puzzle.jpg|Rourke's office after solving the puzzle Elysian Lodge (Night).jpg|Elysian Lodge (Night) Outside MASDA facility.jpg|MASADA Facility (Day) Camping outside MASDA.png|MASADA Facility (Night) Facility in the volcano.png|La Huerta Observatory Laboratory.png|Laboratory Colonnade Cove (Day).png|Colonnade Cove (Day) Shoreline.png|Colonnade Cove (Night) The Dorado Main Deck (Day).png|The Dorado Main Deck (Day) The Dorado Main Deck (Night).png|The Dorado Main Deck (Night) Satellite View La Huerta.png|Satellite View Trivia * La Huerta doesn't have a direct translation, and can be interpreted as "garden" as well as "orchard". ** However, Lila states that the island means "The Garden." * The Watchers have their own name for the island - Vaanu. * La Huerta is said to be located in the Greater Antilles: the grouping of the largest Carribean islands which includes Cuba, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, and the Cayman Islands. It was revealed in Endless Summer, Book 3, Chapter 1 that La Huerta was once a British colony. Whether it still belongs to the United Kingdom in the present day is unknown. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, it was hinted that La Huerta was their new home when Jake said, "This is our new home". If one looked at the context, it could be argued that he was referring to Sharktooth Isle. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, it was revealed that there are four mighty beasts that guard La Huerta - Cetus is the Sea Guardian, the Giant Crab is the Shore Guardian, the Yeti is the Mountain Guardian and the identity of the 4th guardian is yet to be revealed (although it could be the Sabertooth Tiger or the Fox). ** The 4th guardian was later revealed in Book 3, Chapter 9: the Oryctoraptor as the Deep Guardian. Category:Locations Category:Endless Summer